pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Pan Pacific Defense Corps
|founder = United Nations |headquarters = Shatterdome Jaeger Academy |locations = Hong Kong Peru United States of America Panama Russia Japan Australia |formed = 2014 |dissolved = 2025 |members = Marshall Stacker Pentecost Marshall Hercules Hansen Sectary General Dustin Kreiger |status = Active (unofficially) |}} The Pan Pacific Defense Corps. (abbreviated PPDC) is an organization created by the United Nations. The Defense Corps represents an international alliance of twenty one countries across the Pacific Rim, bound together by the shared goal of containing, combating and eliminating the Kaiju. History Following the first four Kaiju attacks in San Francisco, Manila, Cabo and Sydney, a conference was called in Seoul, South Korea, on September 15, 2014.Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero The meeting granted Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld an opportunity to present his idea for the Jaeger, prompting the United Nations to set aside their differences and work together.Pacific Rim The Pan Pacific Defense Corps was founded sometime in late 2014. The organization would act as the primary beneficiary of the United Nations, who would fund Schoenfeld and Dr. Caitlin Lightcap's efforts to create the first six Jaegers with the Jaeger Program. Though they would encounter problems properly implementing the Pons Systems and calculating the required manpower to pilot a Jaeger, they would eventually succeed, urging the Defense Corps. to offer their continued support of the program. Once construction of the Jaegers were authorized, each Jaeger is built on an annual basis. Their explicit purpose was the defense of various countries and cities bordering the coastlines of the Pacific Ocean from Kaiju attack. The following year, November 25, 2015, the first of over eight Shatterdomes and headquarters of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps was established in Hong Kong, China.Pan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome Within the Shatterdome, Strike Groups are assigned to defend their given city or country's coastline with three or more Jaeger teams. Though not explicitly a Pacific-adjacent nation, the UK was involved with the Defense Corps by virtue of commonwealth ties with Australia and Canada. They operated a critical oceanic monitoring hub and extensive K-Science research facility on British-controlled Pitcairn Islands.Travis Beacham: PPDC/UK Propaganda During the Kaiju War, the Defense Corps. promoted their cause, asking for the support of the public through propaganda. They provided those who volunteered for their cause with jobs in the construction of Jaegers and a chance to enlist in the Jaeger Academy. The Defense Corps. also advocated rationing to the populace of the Pacific in order to maintain financial stability. The methods promotion also included prompting Rangers to make public appearances, raising them to the status of worldwide celebrity. The mass merchandising of both Kaiju and Jaeger through action figures and apparel acted as boon to the Defense Corps, while at the same time it trivialized their circumstances. For the next ten years, the Jaeger Program would rise to a seemingly permanent status of success and victory against the Kaiju. However, they would cease production of the Jaegers in 2019 with the Mark-5 series.PACIFIC RIM Lexicon Entry #3: Mark-(x) Downfall Unaware of the evolving intelligence of the the Kaiju, the Defense Corps were unable to anticipate the sudden string of victories won by the Kaiju in the years following the Anchorage attack in February 2020. The alarming spike in Kaiju attacks led to the destruction of over twenty six Jaegers. The United Nations began working on a colossal coastal wall that would cut the Pacific off from the rest of the world and worked to construct these defenses for the Atlantic.Memo: United Nations to Sunset Jaeger Program''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization The Jaeger Program was gradually phased out; seven Shatterdomes were shut down and their Rangers were retired from active combat duty. The funds once used to support the Jaeger program are instead funneled toward the Anti-Kaiju Wall. The United Nations were confident that the Wall would be more effective than the production of more Jaegers. However, their belief in the safety of the Anti-Kaiju Wall is proven wrong when a section of the Wall in Sydney is breached by a Category IV Kaiju, Mutavore. The situation prompts the reactivation of Striker Eureka and its pilots, who kill Mutavore. However, the Kaiju's effortless destruction of the wall sparks worldwide protests against the United Nations and the Wall. The four remaining Jaegers (Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon, Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger) are relocated to the Hong Kong Shatterdome where they and their pilots continue to defend China's coastline, operating with only eight months of funding granted to them. Marshall Stacker Pentecost commences an operation independent of the United Nations; a final assault against the breach to stop the invasion of the Kaiju. The mission is successful when the combined efforts of the final two Jaegers, Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger, defeat Scunner, Raiju and Slattern and destroy the breach using Gipsy Danger's nuclear reactor. Structure A massive organization, the structure and function of Pan Pacific Defense Corps is not dissimilar from the military. The individual ranked as Marshall was chiefly at the head of all operations concerning Jaeger deployments and liaisons with the United Nations. At least two personnel based positions were classified under the rank of Officer and Ranger. Over twelve positions were created under the rank of officer, providing individuals of various expertise to aid in the study of Kaiju biology and behavior, while others, like J-Tech, centralized its focus on combat and supportive positions required to rear academy hopefuls trying become Jaeger pilots and the safeguard of the populace in cities attacked by Kaiju. Rangers were required to undergo a long semester of training before being potentially recruited as a Jaeger pilot.Pan Pacific Defense Corps Divisions and Positions Jaeger Academy *Kwoon Fightmaster *Assault Specialist *Psych Analyst *Conn-Pod Control Instructor K-Science *K-Watch *Kaiju Bio-Harvester *Hazmat Officer *Cryptozoologists J-Tech *Weapons Specialist *Jaeger Engineer *Battle Programmer *Neural Bridge Operator Strike Group personnel *Shatterdome Marshall *LOCCENT Mission Controller *Jumphawk pilot *PPDC Strike Trooper Notable Members Officials *Dustin Kreiger (Sectary-General) *Stacker Pentecost (Marshall) *Hercules Hansen (Marshall) K-Science Officers *Newton Geiszler *Hermann Gottlieb J-Tech/LOCCENT Officers *Caitlin Lightcap *Jasper Schoenfeld *Tendo Choi Rangers Gipsy Danger *Yancy Becket *Raleigh Becket *Mako Mori Striker Eureka *Hercules Hansen(formerly) *Chuck Hansen Cherno Alpha *Aleksis Kaidonovsky *Sasha Kaidonovsky Crimson Typhoon *Cheung Wei *Jin Wei *Hu Wei Jaeger Program The Jaeger Program, or the Jaeger Project, was a project of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps and their main defense program against the Kaiju. The inception of the Jaeger Program came in September 2014, shortly after a conference was held in Seoul, South Korea that lead to the formation of the PPDC. The main component of the Jaeger Program were the Jaegers, massive, manned, mobile walkers that were used to combat the Kaiju during the Kaiju War. They were heavily armored and armed and equipped with advanced software systems. Some of the weapons installed onto Jaegers included plasmacasters, cryo-cannons chain swords, sting blades, mortar cannons and missile launchers. Jaegers were capable of using melee combat against the Kaiju. Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters Many types of “power moves” were used, such as flash freeze, sub-zero suckerpunch, tracheal break, Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters pg 59, sluggernaut and headshock. Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters pg 73-74 Operating systems were used to power the Jaegers’ computer and electronics systems. It appeared that each Jaeger’s operating system was unique; Crimson Typhoon used the Tri-Sun Horizon Gate system Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters pg 69, Coyote Tango used the Nauthulus-4 Zirca Snyc system, Romeo Blue used the Trans-Tao 3 Series Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters pg 59, Gipsy Danger used the Blue Spark 4.1 system Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters pg 61 and Striker Eureka used the Arbiter Tac-Conn 12 system.Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters pg 65 Jaegers were classified into Marks. There were five Mark classifications, from Mark-1 to Mark-5. As per the numbering, Mark-1 Jaegers were the earliest and the single Mark-5 Jaeger (Striker Eureka) was the latest. The mark system was possibly based on the year the Jaeger was launched. The Drift, also known as the Drifting or Bridged The final process of the Drift was the Neural Handshake, which allowed the two pilots’ minds to control the Jaeger’s movements. The connection is achieved when the pilots’ suits are connected with each other and is initiated by a LOCCENT Control Officer and the Jaeger A.I. After the final process, the pilots were one with their Jaeger and were ready to be deployed against a Kaiju threat. Gallery File:Art-z-sign-007.jpg Pacific-rim 02.jpeg|Propaganda Poster PPDC Area Restricted.jpg|Restricted Area Poster for Jaeger Repair Personnel PPDC Engineers Poster.jpg|Jaeger Engineers Recruitment Poster PPDC Enlist Poster.jpg|Pilot Enlistment Poster PPDC K Science Poster.jpg|Recruitment Poster for Kaiju Scientists Jaegercrush.jpg|Hazard Warning for Jaegers Pan Pacific Alliance Prologue.jpg|Kaiju remains confiscated by the PPDC Pan Pacific Defense Corps Propaganda.jpg|PPDC Posters advertised in public PPDC Ration Poster.jpg|Rationing PosterWorld War II Ration Poster Raleigh Becket 4.jpg|Ralegh Becket in the Shatterdome Mess Hall Idris elba pacific rim.jpeg|Stacker Pentecost in second generation US Drivesuit Charlie hunnam rinko kikuchi pacific rim.jpeg Trivia *The website "panpacificdefense.com" acts as viral marketing for the movie by allowing anyone to sign up for the Corps, take a quiz to discover their job, search a map for info on Kaijus and Jaegers and play games as training. *According to Travis Beacham, the Defense Corps. has its own ranking system, however, pilots who've been recruited their respective militaries can be and are still referred to by their given rank (e.g., "Sgt. Hansen").Travis Beacham: PPDC Rank External Links *Official Website References Category:Organisations Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Lore